


Сборник ногомячных драбблов

by Suoh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Футбольные драбблы до 1000 словUPD 29.05. Пачка однострочников.





	1. Однажды скаузер, всегда скаузер

Трент знает, что мама до сих пор собирает все газетные вырезки с ним. Начиная с той, самой первой, в которой вскользь говорится о многообещающем юнце из академии, до осенней статьи в «Таймс», в которой Трент неловко улыбается на фото, а журналист злоупотребляет словами «благотворительность» и «безвозмездный». Временами Трент берет с полки эту увесистую папку и листает ее в надежде отыскать в себе того удивительного парня. 

Того Трента Александра-Арнольда, о котором столько всего настрочили газетчики. Хороший парень, перспективный футболист, Трент с радостью познакомился бы с таким собой, но пока этот шестьдесят шестой существует только на печатных страницах, пачкающих пальцы типографской краской. 

Это и злит, и расстраивает одновременно.

Хочется делать больше, еще больше и еще немного в довесок. На тренировке Трент стелется перед противником, вынимает мяч из ног у раздосадованного Адама и едва не влетает на полной скорости в Джердана. Благо, тот крепко стоит на ногах.

Юрген стоит лицом к солнцу — тусклому ливерпульскому солнцу, светящему из-за туч, как плохая лампочка в кладовке, — и его очки ловят блики. Взгляда не разобрать, но Трент нутром чувствует раздражение тренера. 

— Тебя сегодня слишком много, — замечает Юрген. — Перекос на фланг, как кривая телега, далеко не уедет. 

Трент думает, что телега далеко не уедет из-за дряхлой лошади. Или из-за нерадивого возничего, но вслух ничего не говорит, только послушно кивает.

— Пойди посиди, — командует Юрген, но даже на тренировке смотреть со скамейки кажется тоскливой перспективой. Еще чего доброго выльется в привычку…

— А в зал можно? 

— Можно, иди. Не перестарайся.

Где граница между «еще чуть-чуть» и «немного слишком», Трент пока не понял. Но кажется, как только он нащупает эту призрачную разницу, парень из газет станет на шаг ближе. Вернее, он сам шагнет к тому, каким хочет его видеть футбольный мир. 

Сначала кажется, что в спортзале никого. Над лавкой оставлена штанга, на которой навешаны блины. Трент машинально складывает вес, прибавляет гриф — сто семьдесят пять фунтов. Интересно, чье? Но мерный шелест беговой дорожки подсказывает, что в зале он не один. Трент петляет между тренажеров, едва не спотыкается о канаты и наконец доходит до ряда кардио. Эллипсы и дорожки повернуты лицом к огромным окнам, можно разглядеть даже фигуры на поле в отдалении.

Вирджил уже шагает после бега, по темному лбу бегут капли пота, стекают по шее и прячутся в вороте насквозь мокрой майки. 

— Привет, — говорит Трент, хотя они уже здоровались утром.

— Привет, Трент, — отзывается Вирджил, не оборачиваясь. 

«По голосу узнал», — проносится у Трента в голове. Он думает, на какую дорожку стоит встать. На соседнюю слишком назойливо, на дальнюю слишком отстраненно. Он выбирает ту, что через одну от Вирджила, устанавливает наклон и скорость. Полотно под ногами начинает двигаться, и ноги улавливают ритм.

Про Вирджила тоже пишут в газетах — намного больше и с восторгом. Стена Ливерпуля и та самая деталь, которой не хватало, чтобы сложился чемпионский паззл Юргена Клоппа. Журналисты торопят события, но берега Мерси так истосковались по трофеям, что никто не готов их упрекать. Под каждым восхищенным словом о Вирджиле ван Дейке Трент готов подписаться лично и еще добавить сотню-другую своих.

Говорить об этом вслух, пожалуй, не стоит.

— Ты не слушаешь музыку, когда бегаешь? — молчать тоже не получается.

— Другой ритм меня отвлекает, — ровно говорит Вирджил. — Поэтому музыка мешает.

Его голландский английский не похож на Джини. В голосе больше жесткого сцепления согласных, больше чуждых английскому отзвуков, меньше скачущих синусоидой интонаций. Но Вирджилу подходит. Он не ищет подходящих слов, речь гладкая и целая, как холодное северное море. 

— Мне нравится твой английский, — вырвывается у Трента, прежде чем он успевает обдумать собственные слова.

— А мне — твой. — Кажется, что ничто не способно вывести Вирджила из равновесия. Он даже не смотрит на него, вглядывается куда-то в неясные тени игроков на тренировке. — В Хэмпшире говорят по-другому, мне больше нравится ливерпульский выговор.

Трент добавляет скорости. С детства стоило ему по приезду в Лондон сказать хоть пару слов, ярлык приклеивался намертво. Чтобы начать гордиться этим, пришлось надеть красную футболку Стэндард Чартерд и немного повзрослеть.

— Я же скаузер, вот и говорю так. Всегда скаузер.

Вирджил останавливает свой тренажер, вытирает лицо полотенцем. Он ничуть не кажется усталым. Готов обегать еще два тайма и не дать ни одной жесткой пряди выбиться из тугого узла на затылке.

— Это же хорошо. Ты всегда скаузер, а я однажды скаузер.

Трент тыкает в красную кнопку и дорожка останавливается. Он едва не падает, но успевает схватиться за ручки. Поворачивается, и они с Вирджилом оказываются лицом к лицу. Вирджил стоит на полу, и разница в росте теряется в сантиметрах уклона.

Можно сделать какую-нибудь глупость, но Трент думает о том, как бы он поступил, если бы играл в шахматы. Он прикидывает пару ходов и решает, что сейчас Вирджил — партия не его уровня. Пока.

Но Трент-из-газетных заголовков потянет, справится. Осталось только добраться до него.

— Тогда я рад, что ты сейчас скаузер, — это простой и искренний ответ. — Хотя Ливерпуль и не самый веселый город.

— Мне не скучно. — Вирджил что-то имеет в виду под этими словами, но лицо его не читаемо. 

Трент спрыгивает с дорожки, и Вирджил становится скалой. От него пахнет потом и одеколоном. А еще травой и мокрой землей — полем после дождя. Все немного летит под откос, и надо брать себя в руки. 

— Вернемся? — Трент кивает в сторону команды на тренировке, и Вирджил соглашается.

Подслеповатое мерсисайдское солнце все не желает радовать, а с севера потягивает холодом, но быть скаузером — сейчас Трент вдруг понимает это острее и ярче, — стоит того. Красная форма, очки Юргена и отчаянные мечты о трофеях стоят того. И голландский акцент и безупречная надежность Вирджила ван Дейка тоже стоят, хотя почему-то признаваться себе в этом Трент пока не готов.


	2. Однострочники из дежурки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Несколько однострочников с ОТП-феста

**День 1. Первая встреча.**  
Азарцест дженовый

Самые ранние воспоминания роятся в голове Торгана пестрыми вспышками, пятнами бессознательного детства. С первого дня все в жизни подчинено мячу и прямоугольнику зеленого газона, что через дорогу от дома.  
Все в жизни подчинено Эдену, потому что с первых слов, движений и коротеньких мыслей Торгана, он - повсюду. Опережает на несколько шагов.  
Лет в пять семилетний Эден кажется недосягаемым, в пятнадцать - совсем взрослым. Пропасть растет с момента их самой первой встречи, когда Торган впервые попробовал голос в палате, а отец в больничном коридоре, влажный от волнения и похудевший за эти беспокойные месяцы, сказал Эдену, что тот был громче.  
Быстрее, ловчее, ярче, что ни выбери, все подойдет, но в своем восхищении Торган не оставляет места для зависти. Не всем так везет со старшим братом, как ему - в конце концов, футбольный мяч всегда можно делить на двоих.

 

**День 2. UST/Скрывать свои чувства.**  
Пупсы голландские

Чемодан лежит на полу раскрытый и уже полный вещей. Стоя в дверном проеме, Френки кидает в груду еще одну пару джинсов и попадает. Мог бы, забрал с собой каждую вещь, каждую мелочь.  
Маттейс непроизвольно вздыхает и упирается локтями в колени. Часа два он сидит на диване и наблюдает, как чемоданы заполняются, а квартира - пустеет. И Френки, обычно такой серьезный и сосредоточенный, не может сдержать радости. У него на губах непривычная глупая улыбка, в которую Маттейс влюблен безнадежно и наверняка.  
\- Я пришлю тебе футболку Месси! - обещает Френки и распихивает по карманам провода и зарядные устройства.  
\- Непременно, - соглашается Маттейс.  
Но ловит себя на том, что лучше бы Френки прислал ему что-нибудь свое. Или можно выдернуть что-то из набитого багажа, вот эту светлую рубашку, например. Гладкая после утюга, еще теплая, химически пахнет порошком, а не Френки и его прохладным гелем после бритья, но все равно - его. Мысль унизительная и даже какая-то стыдная.  
Маттейс ерошит светлые волосы надо лбом, а затем, повинуясь секундной слабости, ловит Френки за запястье, когда тот проходит мимо дивана.  
\- Ты чего? - Френки смеется. - К футболке могу добавить открытку с Саграда-Фамилия. Или Домом костей. Пойдет?  
\- И бутылку кавы, - но руку не отпускает.  
Френки обещает скупить все местные супермаркеты, а Маттейс понимает, что если уж тот забирает из Амстердама все свои вещи, все до последней, то ему тоже в скором времени придется брать билет до Барселоны. Потому что похоже, что и он принадлежит Френки целиком и полностью. 

 

**День 3. Ссора.**  
Деледайеры

До знакомства с Эриком Деле не подозревал, что так бывает: счастливый и всем довольный Эрик просто неразговорчив. Злой и раздражённый — пугающе молчалив. У самого Деле — а он частенько выходит из себя — всегда вьются слова на кончике языка. Часто жестокие и обидные, временами он жалеет о них, но чаще позволяет жить своей жизнью, полагая, что лучше неприятная искренность.   
Эрик не такой. Если что-то беспокоит его, волнует, то он хмурится и отмалчивается. На все отвечает скупо и сдержано, оставляя неприятности себе. Копя их внутри, словно ценные камни. Это бесит.  
Вот и сегодня он с самого утра ходит мрачный и погруженный в свои мысли. «Нормально», — отвечает он на все расспросы, и Деле чувствует, как непроизвольно кривятся губы. Вечером он идёт мимо своей машины и падает на пассажирское сиденье машины Эрика. Нарочито громко хлопает дверью.  
— Ты что, Дел?  
— Ничего, — он хлопает Эрика по ляжке, щёлкает ремнём безопасности и вытягивает длинные ноги. Кресло, как и всегда, выдвинуто под его рост. — Поехали.   
До квартиры Эрика они едут в молчаливом сопровождении Эда Ширана, а стоит закрыться входной двери, срываются.  
Вернее, срывается только Деле. Эрик вяло снимает куртку.  
— Да ну какого хера ты такой?! Открыть рот и сказать, что может быть проще?  
И плотина все-таки прорывается потоком гнева и раздражения.  
Они дерутся. Где-то в глубине копошится мысль, как они будут объяснять синяки и ссадины, но сейчас это не имеет значения. Эрик сильнее, но у Деле лучше реакция, и каждый из них получает сполна.   
Над бровью зреет шишка, Деле осторожно трогает ее пальцами; у Эрика кровит губа. Деле чувствует одновременно гордость — он двинул Эрика Дайера в лицо! — и возбуждение. Ну, потому что это Эрик.  
И потому что драка все-таки очень похоже на секс.  
Эрик мягко целует его шишку, а Деле хватает того и выкручивает руки. Все-таки это не ссора, но пусть сегодня будут такие правила.


End file.
